deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marcus5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazi SS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omnicube1 (Talk) 22:21, 27 August 2010 Blog Post to write a blog post go to ur blog tab in ur account and itll say like write one now or create a new blog post Omnicube1 00:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Battles Hey marcus if u want to write ur battles write em on the blog just uncheck comments and put a poll dat way ppl will stop arguing w/ each other Omnicube1 02:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Edited Battle Canadian Armed Forces Finnish Commandos Five soldiers from the Canadian Armed Forces walk towards a school building serving as the Finnish Commandos’ barracks. A Finnish sniper on the roof fires at the Canadian leader. The Remington 700's bullet only grazes the Canadian leader’s leg. Another Canadian then throws an M26 grenade on the roof. It explodes, killing the Commando. . The Canadian soldiers then enter the school. Inside, the Finnish Commandos hear the explosion and grab their weapons. They head deeper into the school. One Commando hides in a utility closet. A Canadian also enters the cafeteria were the utility closet is. As the Canadian walks by, the closet the Commando attacks. The Commando throws him to the floor, and shoots him with the Micro Galil. . In a hallway, another Commando aims at the Canadian leader. His Micro Galil then jams. The Canadian takes advantage of the jam by killing the Commando with the C-1 Timberwolf sniper rifle. . The Canadian leader is then shot in the chest with the British Bulldog, killing him. . The Finnish Commando spots a Canadian Armed Forces member in a classroom. He then throws an F-1 grenade in the room, killing the unlucky Canadian. . Another Canadian solider shoots the Commando in the back of the head with the Inglis pistol. . Another Finnish commando is walking around the school when he sees his dead comrade. The Finnish commando follows a trail of blood and shoots the micro galil at the Canadian, but he misses. He then shoots his British Bulldog and hits the Canadian in the face, instantly killing him. . The last Canadian shoots the Finnish commando with the FN FAL. . He then enters the office, and throws an M26 grenade into the nurses' office. He runs in after hearing the explosion, and sees the last Finnish Commando dead. . He then yells “Canada!” triumphantly. Comment Here's what I've edited for you. For future reference, you do NOT have to click "thumb" for the red/blue images. Not doing so will make them show up better. Also, you do not have to use "Canadian Armed Forces" of "Finnish Commandos" etc. in all of their apperances, and I've shortened it and added a few words to make it clear that this is a squad of soldiers and not the entire Canadian army. Feel free to edit some things if you need it; I've tried to keep your stylistic voice, but may have been unsuccessful. Try asking a family member to review it next time; editing this was a surprisingly quick job. You're improving. That's good. If you wish to use this, simply copy and paste the code from the edit page. -LeoLab 16:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Leolab can you put the edited battle on the blog post for me? I'll do it. Next time, reply on my talk page. That way I know you replied. -LeoLab 23:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hey, You've been unblocked. Continue making battles, as you're getting better. But your pages are stll sub-par. Please request another member, such as myself or Omnicube1, create them for you. Making bad articles will result in the ban being re-put. -LeoLab 18:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Deletion(Warning) hey this is beuracrat MrPacheco101 saying tht all the articles u created will be deleted because they are considered usless since u hav not written any battles for all of them(except One)